harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Beker van Huffelpuf
De Beker van Huffelpuf (Engels: Hufflepuff's Cup) was een magisch object gecreëerd door Helga Huffelpuf, één van de stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Het was een kleine gouden beker met twee fijn bewerkte handvaten met een das in de zijkant gegraveerd en een paar juwelen. De das is het symbool van Huffelpuf. De beker heeft ook de twijfelachtige eer het enige object te zijn waarvan bekend is uit een kluis te zijn gestolen (namelijk de kluis van de familie Van Detta) bij Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank. Geschiedenis Creatie De beker was een creatie van Helga Huffelpuf, de gevierde stichtster van de afdeling Huffelpuf. Het werd beschreven als een glanzende gouden beker met twee fijn bewerkte handgrepen aan beide kanten en een das gegraveerd op het oppervlak. De beker zou veel magische krachten bezitten, hoewel de exacte aarde van die krachten niet bekend is. Huffelpuf was bedreven in voedselgerelateerde spreuken en met Huis-elfen, dus was de beker mogelijk het allereerste drinkgerei op Zweinstein dat hielp bij het magische transport van voedsel vanuit de Keukens. De beker bleef in het bezit van Huffelpuf tot het moment van haar dood. Gruzielement transformatie laat Marten Vilijn de beker en Zwadderich's medaillon zien]] De beker werd doorgegeven in de Huffelpuf familie en vond door de eeuwen heen zijn weg naar Orchidea Smid, een afstammeling die de beker als een onbetaalbaar erfstuk hield. In 1946 toonde Smid de beker aan Marten Asmodom Vilijn, die op dat moment werkzaam was bij Odius & Oorlof. Ze verbijsterde Vilijn met de beker en verklaarde dat ze er nooit afstand van zou kunnen doen. Samen met de beker bezat Smid het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich. Ze hield ze goed verborgen, zelfs voor haar familieleden.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 20 (Heer Voldemorts Verzoek) Smid werd twee dagen later dood gevonden. Haar oude huis-elf, Hompy, herinnerde zich ten onrechte dat ze vergif in de chocolade die Smid 's avonds altijd dronk had gestopt, maar Vilijn had een valse herinnering bij Hompy ingebracht, omdat hij Smid zelf had vermoord voor de artefacten. Vilijn vluchtte met de beker en het medaillon. Smid's familie besefte kort na haar dood dat de beker en het medaillon misten, maar tegen die tijd had Vilijn al ontslag genomen bij Odius & Oorlof. Er werd tien jaar niets van Vilijn vernomen. Vilijn, of Heer Voldemort zoals hij zichzelf op dat moment noemde, veranderde de beker in zijn vierde Gruzielement, met behulp van Smid's moord. Vele jaren later liet hij het achter onder het toezicht van zijn vertrouwde Dooddoener, Bellatrix van Detta. Alhoewel ze niet wist dat de beker een Gruzielement was, behandelde van Detta het object met extreme prioriteit en bewaarde het in haar familiekluis bij Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank, dat als onmogelijk te plunderen werd beschouwd. Naast de uitgebreide beveiligingsmaatregelen van de bank, werd het daar beschermd door een spreuk waardoor elk object exponentieel zou vermenigvuldigen als het door iemand anders dan de eigenaars van de kluis zou worden aangeraakt. In aanvulling hierop werd een verdere beschermende vloek op de kluis geplaatst om ervoor te zorgen dat de objecten gloeiend heet werden en het vlees zouden verschroeien van iedereen die ze zonder toestemming probeerde te verwijderen. Zoektocht om de beker te herwinnen in de Van Detta kluis]] Jaren later, speculeerden Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter dat Heer Voldemort de Beker van Huffelpuf had gekozen als een object voor één van zijn Gruzielementen. Ze wisten echter niet waar het zich zou kunnen bevinden.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Gruzielementen) Tijdens de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen werden Harry, Ron en Hermelien gevangen genomen door Bloedhonden en naar Villa Malfidus gebracht, waar Bellatrix van Detta in paniek raakte bij het zien van het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor — waarvan zij had gedacht dat deze ook in haar kluis lag — in hun bezit. Ze ondervroeg en martelde Hermelien met de Cruciatusvloek en wilde weten wat ze nog meer hadden meegenomen. Dit deed Harry vermoeden dat de Beker van Huffelpuf misschien het andere object in haar kluis was.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 22 (De Relieken van de Dood) ]] Later infiltreerden Harry, Ron en Hermelien Goudgrijp met de hulp van de kobold Grijphaak en het gebruik van Wisseldrank. Terwijl ze de kluis doorzochten, voelde Harry alsof zijn hart even stilstond toen het licht van zijn toverstok langs de beker van Huffelpuf gleed, die op een hoger punt werd bewaard. Ze slaagden erin om de effecten van de kluis te omzeilen voordat Grijphaak het trio verraadde en het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor opeiste, en de andere kobolden op hun aanwezigheid attendeerde. Het trio moest Goudgrijp ontvluchten op de rug van één van de draken van de bank.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 26 (Goudgrijp) Vernietiging Het trio keerde terug naar Kasteel Zweinstein om een Gruzielement dat zou zijn gerelateerd aan Ravenklauw te vinden. Heer Voldemort ontdekt dat het trio zijn geheim had ontdekt en de Dooddoeners en Voldemort lanceerden een aanval die bekend staat als de Slag om Zweinstein. Tijdens het gevecht waagden Ron en Hermelien zich in de Geheime Kamer (waarbij Ron een redelijke imitatie van Harry's Sisselspraak deed om binnen te komen) en verkregen verschillende hoektanden van de Basilisk. Hermelien gebruikte één van de giftanden om de Beker in de Kamer te vernietigen, omdat Basilisk-gif één van de stoffen is die een Gruzielement kunnen vernietigen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 31 (De Slag om Zweinstein) Zie ook * Sorteerhoed * Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor * Diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw * Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich Trivia * De Beker van Huffelpuf wordt noch gezien noch vermeld in de verfilming van Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins. Evenzo worden de hypothetische Gruzielementen zoals Nagini en een onbekend artefact van Ravenklauw of Griffoendor nooit aan Harry door Perkamentus voorgesteld vóór zijn dood. Dit laat Harry aan het einde van de zesde films in een aanzienlijk meer uitdagende netelige situatie dan in het boek, omdat hij slechts één aanwijzing heeft om de laatste film mee te beginnen: het originele gestolen medaillon uit de Gruzielementengrot. De aanwijzing die hij in de film kreeg, was van Bellatrix, die in een woedende razernij was toen ze dacht dat in haar kluis was ingebroken. Hij was uiteindelijk in staat om de Beker te identificeren als een Gruzielement vanwege zijn vermogen om het stuk ziel van Voldemort dat erin zat te horen, een vermogen dat niet aanwezig is in de boeken. * In de film vindt Harry het Gruzielement door het te voelen vanwege zijn status als proto-Gruzielement. Hij is ook in staat om het Diadeem op deze manier te vinden. * In de film wordt de beker nooit bij de naam genoemd; het wordt alleen "het Gruzielement" of "de Beker" genoemd, en het achtergrondverhaal dat het het bezit was van Helga Huffelpuf wordt niet genoemd, hoewel er een afbeelding van een das aan de zijkant staat. * In de film, wanneer de beker wordt vernietigd, veroorzaakt de vernietiging een tsunami in het nabijgelegen waren en verschijnt het gezicht van Voldemort in de tsunami terwijl het fragment van zijn ziel wordt vrijgelaten en vernietigd. * De Beker is nu te koop bij de Noble Collection. * In vroege plannen was het Gruzielement van Huffelpuf haar ketelWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Cauldrons" op ''Pottermore'' Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Bekers Categorie:Helga Huffelpufs persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Heer Voldemort's Gruzielementen Categorie:Relikwieën van de Oprichters Categorie:Gruzielementen Categorie:Gouden objecten Categorie:Harry Potters persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Hermelien Griffels persoonlijke bezittingen Categorie:Huffelpuf